


Deny Everything (Except That You're In Love)

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma is Mulder, F/F, Regina is Scully, Swan Queen - Freeform, the x files AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: "Sir, am I to understand that you wish for me to debunk The X-Files?"Doctor Regina Mills, a tried and true skeptic, is sent to discredit the outlandish work of the infamous FBI Agent named Emma Swan, whose life work and passion were rooted in The X-Files, a project known for its cases supposedly involving the paranormal.





	1. Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! This is the first time I've been involved in something like this and I'm not sure how I pulled it off! I really hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edited by @sissyme (on Twitter)! Thank you so much for editing this for me. You're a gem!

Doctor Regina Mills believed in logic, statistical reasoning, and fact. She was a scientist and an FBI agent, a coroner to be more exact.

She knew her career path would be a bumpy one. The FBI was notorious for being overwhelmingly made up of white males, and the boys certainly didn't make life easy for a woman to break through their ranks. Not to mention that Regina was beautiful with her dark brown medium length hair, strong jawline, perky bust, feminine features, and prominent brown eyes. They called her "Dr. Model", which she took in stride. Yes, she was beautiful, but that never meant she couldn't think circles around any man with a badge. Instead of keeping her head down and trying to sail past without anyone noticing, Regina had kept her chin up and plowed through, making many of them respect her and her brilliant mind. Of course her tough exterior did well to hide the anxiety that came with such strong faux bravado. Hence the second, and just as frequently used, nickname. They called her The Evil Queen because of her strict and stoic demeanor and no nonsense policy with her partners.

Despite her fairly stellar reputation among the powerful men in suits, she felt something was amiss when she was called into the Assistant Director's office. Women were hardly ever promoted or moved to higher divisions so the brunette panicked internally but never lost her straight faced indifferent expression and strong posture. AD Charming was an honest man with a tough exterior. He was handsome, with stylish and luxurious hair, and sparking blue eyes. He stood to the side, looking harmless. Off to the other side, by the filing cabinets on the right, was a man she didn't recognize. He stood stoically, ominously, while taking a long drag from his cigarette. Directly in front of her were two older white men with thick glasses and an air of power surrounding them. The first was Director Gold. He was a smarmy man, with beady eyes and an ever-present mocking expression on his face. The man beside him was unknown to her, but his face was slack and a bit intimidating. 

Regina sighed quietly as she turned back to watch Charming rummage through some papers in his hands. He cautiously looked up, caught her gaze, and grimaced slightly. Well, that certainly was not reassuring. The only sounds she could hear were the clock ticking and Charming's secretary typing away on her keyboard just outside the door.

"Ms. Mills—" Gold began only to be interrupted immediately. 

"Doctor. That is my title, Sir." Regina stared at his wide-eyed expression. Good. She respected authority, of course, but she also respected herself. 

"Of course. And how did you come to the Bureau from medical school, Doctor?"

"I was recruited and sent to the Academy shortly after, Sir. I wanted to take a different path in life. Though my parents must still believe this is an act of rebellion."

"Right." Regina nodded curtly to his answer. "Doctor Mills, have you heard of Agent Emma Swan?" 

"Yes, I have." 

The fourth man spoke up from beside Gold. "How so?"

"I've heard of her. She had a nickname at the Academy." Regina shifted slightly, her eyes darting toward the man leaning against the cabinets before quickly resettling back to the expectant eyes of the two men in front of her. "Spooky Swan."

Emma Swan was a bit of a legend within the Bureau, with her kooky ideas and strange theories regarding the paranormal. She'd heard about Swan from the jokes other trainees in the Academy made. The mysterious woman was said to hide in the basement of the federal building and hypothesize about the disappearance of her brother. Apparently she actually believed aliens abducted him as a toddler. If someone asked Regina, she'd say the grief caused by the loss of a sibling could lead to delusions, especially when that someone wanted their loved one back so badly. 

Despise the grand rumors, jokes, and some of her theories about the woman, Regina had read Swan's dissertation on psychopathy and her analysis of The Wonderland Killer, an infamous murderer that drugged women before proceeding to cut off their heads. Her essay was truly inspired.

Gold nodded succinctly and looked to the man smoking quietly in the corner. Regina watched the exchange closely, feeling her nerves increase. 

"Yes, well, Agent Swan has taken to a project that is outside of the norm. Have you heard of The X-Files?" Regina smirked automatically. Of course she'd heard of the outlandish project. 

"I believe it pertains to unexplained phenomena." 

"More or less." Gold added smoothly as he leaned back in his chair and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "The reason you are here, Agent Mills, is that we would like you to work alongside Agent Swan on The X-Files project. We expect thorough case reports, field observations, as well as reports on the validity of the work. Constant communication with Assistant Director Charming is paramount."

Regina paused, tilted her head, and blinked rapidly. "Sir, am I to understand that you wish for me to debunk The X-Files?"

The four men in the room were silent for a few moments before Gold cleared his throat and answered stoically. "We expect you to be scientific in your analysis, Doctor. Reach out to Agent Swan as soon as possible and let's get this underway."

As a former military brat, Regina was quick to follow orders, and so she found herself in the basement of the federal building right after the meeting. The bottom floor was dark and quite damp, with the summer’s humidity striking the corridors harshly because of the lack of ventilation and air conditioning. The walls were lined with metallic rollaway shelving and filing cabinets, all rusty and looking worse for wear. It was quiet as well. No one really ventured to the basement unless they needed something from storage or they ran a project that involved the paranormal. Unfortunately Regina wasn't searching for printer paper. 

She turned the corner and was faced with a half opened door. It was non-distinct, no room number or name plate, but she saw the soft light coming from the opening and stepped forward to gently push her way in. The door creaked.

"Well, come to see the FBI's most unwanted?" A jovial, feminine voice rang out from the hidden corner of the room. It was a small office with an extension off to the right. Regina allowed her eyes to roam over the decor. A large poster was proudly tacked onto the wall. It depicted a floating UFO with block lettering in front of it that spelled out 'I want to believe'. Regina furrowed her eyebrow and smirked.

"Definitely in the right place." She murmured. Suddenly an object dropped from above and thunked her on the head. She hissed before glaring at the projectile. Was that a pencil? Regina quickly looked upward and gasped at the more than 10 pencils stuck to the drop ceiling. 

"I see you started the tour without me." Regina turned on her heel, startled slightly by the reemergence of the jovial voice. Her spiked high heel caught on a loose carpet fiber and she started to tumble off to the side when a pair of strong, toned arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her upward and into the rest of that lean body. When the world stopped spinning, Regina opened her eyes and was immediately enraptured by bright green eyes speckled with blue. The woman's blonde hair framed her face beautifully, accentuating her strong jawline and high cheekbones. Regina felt the woman's cheap red leather jacket caress her neck and she shivered without warning.

"Whoa there!" The blonde chuckled, and Regina felt something stir in her chest that immediately had her jumping back to put distance between the younger woman and herself. Her sudden bounce on the floor had three more pencils falling from above and landing with a clack at her feet. 

Regina pulled down on her blazer then passed her hands down her skirt. "You must be Agent Emma Swan. I'm--"

"Doctor Regina Mills, an on-the-deans-list-every-semester Harvard doctoral graduate recruited to the Academy. You worked in several divisions here at the Bureau, though you stayed significantly longer at sex crimes, most likely because you felt a personal connection to it. But hey, what do I know? I may have a masters in psychology but I also believe in aliens and spontaneous combustion so you probably think I'm just a coo coo in a pant suit, right?"

Regina stood frozen at the brazen speech. She'd heard the stories about Swan but they certainly hadn't done the woman justice. She stood tall at 5'5, her combat boots gave her a slight edge over Regina, but she didn't lean over her. Emma Swan didn't attempt to assert power over others. Her gate and speech gave her an air of confidence, not condescendingly so but in a mirthful manner. She had a childish exuberance about her that infected those around her, so Emma didn't need to lean over Regina or plant her hands on her hips. She intimidated Regina just fine with that wide, sparkling smile and the dimples that caressed each side of her thin lips.

Regina shook her head imperceptibly. "No, Agent Swan, I do not think you are a 'coo coo in a pant suit', as you so eloquently put it. I was assigned to work with you."

The blonde woman smirked and pointed her long finger at her. "Oh, so you're here to spy on me. Let me guess. You're supposed to observe me and then come to the conclusion that I'm a basket case so that my project gets shut down. My curiosity is begging me to ask who you managed to piss off in order to get stuck with this job?"

Regina cleared her throat and attempted to stare at the other woman indifferently. "Actually I'm looking forward to working with you. I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm sure." Emma drawled as she stared intensely at the brunette, her eyes roaming across Regina's face and down her neck. "Well, Doctor Mills, let's jump right in, shall we?"

Regina nodded curtly and watched intently as Emma stepped backward and flipped on the projector. Regina supposed the Bureau didn't go all out for the convoluted delusions of one of its agents. Emma swiped the clicker from her desk before walking to the filing cabinet behind Regina and leaning her hip against it. She pressed down on the remote and a picture popped up on the wall in front of them. 

"This is the body of Dana Scultz, 32 years old, from Wisconsin. She was found dead in the woods. Autopsy showed no plausible cause of death. What they did find was these two puncture marks on her back."

"Well it could be insect bites, a taser of some kind--"

"This is the chemical makeup of the liquid found in the surrounding skin. A compound not found in nature and one I've never seen." Emma breathed out softly before clicking on her remote. "Here's David Ducho from New Mexico, Ella Slip from California, Bette Janis from Mississippi, and Dara Reid from Maine. They all had no clear causes of deaths and all had these small, distinct puncture marks. And because these cases have no clear cut lines, the Bureau defines them as irrelevant."

Regina marveled at the passion she saw in Emma's eyes. Before she could comment, Emma continued, "They are not irrelevant."

Regina stood still, watching as Emma searched her eyes for, possibly, some validation. There must've been some sort of surprise and a glint of understanding found in her expression because the blonde nodded slowly before smirking. Emma took another step closer; so close that Regina could feel her breath caress her face gently. 

"I also think it's nice to believe that we, as a species, are not alone out here in the cosmos." The blonde tilted her head, though her expression clearly showed her amusement. "So, Agent Mills, do you believe in extraterrestrials?"

"Logically, no." Emma chuckled and nodded as if she'd expected the answer, which of course she did. Regina was a well-known, respectable woman of science. There was no clear evidence of other life forms; just wild ranting’s of those with aluminum hats and conspiracy theories. 

"I figured." The blonde backed away from Regina and strolled to her desk to pick up a file. She extended the case report to Regina, who immediately took it and flipped through the pages, seeing pictures of deceased men and women who had a gaping hole in their chests. It was nauseatingly gruesome yet had Regina transfixed. She had never seen such injury or cause of death.

"Five victims, all ages, different genders and sexual orientations, all found within the same three mile radius. They each had a three-foot wide hole in the center of their chests, through and through. The coroner and local law enforcement are baffled and therefore I'm intrigued. So Mills, ready for a road trip to Maine?"

Regina followed Emma through the federal building and out to the parking garage to an old, rusty, beat up Volkswagen Beetle. Regina scoffed. "A yellow Bug? Not standard issue from the Bureau."

Emma unlocked the doors with a smirk. "Yeah, well, I'm like the art program of the FBI. Budget is pretty low, so I don't get a standard issue vehicle. They were generous enough to give me some gas money though."

Regina felt a smile creep onto her face as Emma sarcastically rolled her eyes. The blonde opened the passenger door and dramatically showcased it. "Your chariot awaits, Doctor."

Emma drove her to her large home so she could pack a bag. When questioned as to how she knew the address, Emma chuckled and explained that she was thorough when digging into a person’s life. Emma waited in the car as Regina packed essentials into a suitcase. She checked to make sure everything was in order before making her way back to Emma. They hopped into the vehicle Regina had dubbed "the metal coffin on wheels" and began heading toward the highway.

"This trip will be around ten hours so you can get some shut eye if you need to."

"I'm quite well rested but thank you, Agent Swan." The blonde grinned as she shrugged at the brunette's stoic demeanor. They drove in silence for an hour or so before Emma switched on the radio, even though the signal was very spotty and sounded staticky for minutes at a time. 

As they passed through a wooded area in New Jersey, the radio started cutting in and out, as if the frequency kept changing drastically. Emma gasped softly as the radio dial began springing back and forth on the display. The car clock started to malfunction, changing time rapidly, and the static turned to a high-pitched sound that pierced eardrums.

"I knew this car was a hunk of junk." Regina grimaced, holding her palms over her ears. "No offense, Agent Swan."

The blonde paid her no mind as she swerved onto the shoulder of the highway and jumped out of the car, immediately heading for the trunk and throwing it open. Emma sifted through, moving suitcases around, until she found what she was looking for. Curious, Regina threw open her door and climbed out to better see what her partner was doing. Emma lifted a spray can and walked a few paces behind the vehicle before bending at the waist and spraying a giant orange X across the blacktop. 

"Swan! What're you doing?" The blonde tossed the can back into the trunk and rearranged the suitcases before closing the trunk once more.

"Oh you know, it's probably nothing." Emma threw back nonchalantly as she seated herself into the car. Regina furrowed her brow in confusion. She assumed, like most would, that the car was malfunctioning, but it seemed to be something Emma took seriously. Was the strange occurrence in the car a signal of something more to the kooky agent? Regina sighed and made her way back into the passenger seat. She was greeted by a patented Emma Swan smirk.

"Make sure to put that in your case report, Mills." 

"Are you going to explain what that was all about?" Emma simply looked at her with an amused twinkle in her eye before she put the car back into drive and sped off onto the highway once more. Regina immediately noticed that as they drove farther from the orange X, the clearer the radio became. 

"We are in a wooded area, Swan. It was most likely lost of signal." Emma simply hummed in response, a trace of mirth in the quiet sound. Regina felt her frustration heighten. She felt as if Emma were teasing her or even treating her like a child, when in fact Regina knew that Emma Swan was basically a teen boy in a magnificent, twenty seven year old, very female body. The blonde was mysterious, infuriating, stubborn, slightly unhinged, and too jovial for her own good. And Regina couldn't stop staring and wishing she knew more. She wanted to dig into Emma Swan and learn what made her tick, what made her talk and behave in such a magnetic way. She wanted to know why she felt so drawn to the other agent. They couldn't have been more different.

Regina was a woman of science. She believed in what she could test or read about in scholarly articles. She trusted in observation and probability. Emma was a woman of belief and faith. She could see, or envision, something without ever laying eyes on it. She believed in what she had yet to see. Two women with completely different perspectives on life, and Regina was fascinated. 

They drove in silence for another hour or so before Emma turned off the radio. "I mark an X on the road whenever the radio goes haywire."

"I gathered that much. My question was why." Regina lifted her water from the cup holder and took a dainty sip, trying to appear collected and disconnected in order to hide her extreme curiosity.

"I do it every time there's an anomalous electrical disturbance." Regina held back asking why. She was too tired, quite frankly, to get into a long discussion about whatever nonsense Emma might've spewed regarding that topic. She simply took the answer as it was. It's the small victories, many say. 

Regina tilted the seat back and reclined her body to fit the new position. She closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep. Before being reassigned, she had been working at the sex crimes division, where she spent much time doing physical and mental exams on the victims and helping chase down leads. The job had been strenuous, mentally exhausting, and emotionally draining so Regina had hardly slept. She had been running on caffeine and fumes when she was called into AD Charming's office. Perhaps being stuck with the FBI's chief loony would help her catch up on much needed rest. 

When Regina awoke, they were passing the state line into Maine. Emma's energy seemed to rise the closer they got to Augusta. 

The summer heat penetrated the windows and left both women feeling weary. The car radio was off, leaving the space silent except for the low buzz of the air conditioning, which did little to help the temperature in the vehicle. Regina sighed. Even though the silence was not awkward, she felt the need to spark conversation. 

"So, tell me Swan, what is your theory about this particular case? Aliens with advanced extraterrestrial technology? Someone, once dropped in a vat of acid, now terrorizing the town with their super human powers?"

Emma chuckled deeply, her face lighting up beautifully. Regina couldn't look away. "Make fun all you like, Mills, but I'm gonna make a believer out of you someday."

"Doubtful, Swan." Emma turned her head to connect their mirthful gazes. Regina watched those light eyes roam her face, admiring the scar above her lip for a second too long to be considered casual perusal, before looking back forward to the road. Regina felt breathless. Just having Emma's eyes on her made her feel lightheaded. She immediately shook her head. She could not, under any circumstances, have a crush on Spooky Swan, whom she was sent to spy on, really. It was unprofessional, unethical, and could muddle her judgment. Regina did not have time for it. She was married to her job, honestly in love with it. Her work was her life. She did not have time for silly crushes on young agents with beautiful hair and doe eyes. Thankfully, Emma didn't comment on her ensuing silence. She just kept driving until they reached Augusta. 

The blonde veered off the highway and into a motel parking lot. The motel was small, quite unkempt with blown fuses on the front sign, broken windows on some of the side rooms, and a shredded awning by the entrance. Regina grimaced, feeling uneasy about Emma's choice in temporary living accommodations. She was used to Holiday Inn's or Best Western's, where she at least felt less like the star of slasher movie. 

"I know it's not The Ritz, but it's not that bad." Emma grinned at Regina's disgusted expression. Regina glared at the blonde as Emma stepped out of the car to go retrieve their room keys. 

They each settled into their rooms, which were side-by-side and conjoined by a locked door. The rooms were small, with a single bed in the center, a small side table, a medium sized table with a TV screwed to the wall behind it, and a tiny bathroom at the end. The carpets were beige and seemed like they hadn't been cleaned in ages. The wood paneling on the walls made the room seem so dark and drab. Regina felt a piece of her soul escape her body and fly away into an abyss as she sat on the foot of the bed. Before she could even sigh, Emma had knocked on the conjoining door. Regina let her in, not missing the opportunity to run her eyes over Emma's body as the blonde walked past her and into the room. Emma tossed files onto the bed before plopping down beside the manila folders.

"Mal Cent was a well known gang member, belonging to Los Dragones. She was found with a gaping hole in her chest under the Memorial Bridge, right on the sand by the water. She wasn't getting a tan; I think that much is clear. Leo White was a career criminal, in and out of jails and prisons since the tender age of fifteen. Many suspected he was a part of the local underground mafia. He was found, about a week after Ms. Cent, under a highway overpass with a gaping hole in his chest. Cru DeVil, a crooked cop according to her colleagues, was found the same way about three weeks after poor old Leo in the side alley of a liquor store. Victor Whale was an infamous homeless man, known for theft and even accused of murder, found shortly after in the same manner. Last but certainly not least on the scum of the earth scale, Killian Jones had been arrested for child pornography but was released six weeks before he was found with, you guessed it, a gaping hole in his chest. His body was found by an abandoned warehouse near State Street. These victims are all different ages, different genders, and come from different backgrounds, though none were upstanding citizens."

Regina perused the files while intently listening to Emma's explanations. The pictures of the bodies were gruesome. The holes in their chests left clear views of their entrails. "So no connections between the victims? Maybe they used the same gym or dry cleaners or something to that effect?"

"I scoured everything and these people never crossed paths, which managed to surprise me as they all seemed to run in the same criminal circles." Emma ran a hand through her vibrant blonde hair and sighed deeply. Regina pursed her lips at the sight.

"Perhaps the one that murdered them also ran in the same circles, as you said, and killed them all?" Emma scratched the back of her neck and seemed to be thinking.

"Okay, maybe that's it, but what about their bodies? How can you explain these holes in their chests?" The question was most likely rhetorical, judging by Emma's tense posture and defensive tone. Regina sighed. It was true that in her years of experience and studies she never came across such an injury. The blows left charring on the outer skin and a gaping hole, of which was clear through and through. It was unheard of. Regina even dared to think it could be described as unexplained. She didn't voice the thoughts but her silence spoke volumes. 

Emma blew out a breath and stood from the bed. "Well, we'll get on that, I guess. Goodnight, Mills."

Regina nodded curtly and shut the door behind Emma's retreating form before lying down in the horrendously uncomfortable bed. She needed all the sleep she could get because she had a feeling the next day would be a long one.


	2. Uncanny

The next morning wasn't humid but the sun was out and lighting the day beautifully, warming Emma and Regina's faces nicely as they strolled down the hill to the small beach where the body of Ms. Cent was found. 

Regina sipped on her coffee while also attempting not to roll down the small hill into the river. Emma held out a hand and grabbed onto Regina's free one, maneuvering them both slowly down. Regina felt a fluttering in her chest as Emma's soft skin caressed her own. When they reached the bottom, Regina's heel dug into the sand with a crunch. She lifted her foot and saw a crushed syringe.

"Just lovely." She murmured.

"Yeah, I don't think many come down to this beach for the views." Emma responded amusedly before letting go of Regina's hand and turning toward the chief of police leaning against the concrete support of the bridge. "Chief, thank you for coming down. I just wanted to hear your perspective on these cases. Ever seen a cause of death like this before?"

The chief was a tall man with a large mid section and a clean-shaven look. His dark eyes were narrow, with wrinkles lining his entire face. The stress of the job could do that to anyone, Regina thought. "No, Sir. Never seen nothing like it."

"Were the victims familiar to you?" Regina cut in, finally walking over to stand next to Emma. The chief rubbed pensively at his chin for a moment.

"They were notorious for being criminals. I saw 'em come in and out of the precinct like it was a revolvin' door. But... I don't believe they knew each other. I can't be sure though."

"Right, but about the cause of death, what did the medical examiner have to say?" It was obvious to Regina that Emma was particularly interested in the now infamous gaping hole. It was an anomaly. She had to agree there. Regina assumed the cause of death was the reason Emma was even called in to investigate. Though Regina had no true idea how this project vetted cases. Her thought process was interrupted by the Chief's response.

"The Doc is probably still at the morgue if you'd like to chat with him." 

So, before they surveyed the other crime scenes, they drove over to the morgue and briefly spoke with the medical examiner, who had nothing new to add. All the doctor had reiterated was that he had never seen wounds like the victims had. He also admitted that he felt clueless as to what could cause it. He threw out lightning strike as a possibility because the circle was too perfect on each body and lightning would've left the bodies looking very differently. Regina was inclined to agree, though that was the only theory that stood a chance, even if minuscule. 

Regina didn't want to give Emma any credibility, not with these cases, and she certainly wouldn't believe whatever theory the blonde would develop, of that she was positive. Emma had kept her ideas to herself but considering she had been labeled Spooky Swan, Regina was just waiting for the outlandish speculations to pour from those luscious lips. Clearly, Emma Swan was an intelligent woman with a sharp wit and an easy going attitude, but her choice in project was so out there that Regina was not sure what to make of her. The blonde was a bombshell and attracted Regina instantly. Even when questioning her mental stability, Regina couldn't help but admire the woman and feel confused over their strong connection. 

Arriving at the second scene, Regina surveyed the area and took in the large population of homeless citizens set up across the bottom of the overpass with something akin to relief as it gave them dozens of possible eye witnesses. She casually eyed the men and women resting against the concrete floor, studying the small community they formed out in the elements. 

"Amazing, isn't it?" Emma whispered, to which Regina hummed in response. "They have next to nothing and yet they congregate together and try to make a home for themselves, even when all odds are against them."

The homeless men and women stopped and stared at the agents suspiciously. No one could blame them considering that the homeless hardly had a good track record with police or any law enforcement officials. With a long history littered with abuse from cops towards the less fortunate who lived on the street, Regina certainly couldn't blame them for being unsure of their intentions, or even for being quite afraid of them and their badges. 

"Let's canvas the area, take a quick peak around, and get out of their hair, huh?" Regina nodded curtly before walking toward the spot where the body had been discovered. She bent down to get a closer look at the gravel, hoping for a substance of some kind that could pinpoint a weapon that caused the injuries. She sighed as she came up empty, finding ordinary gravel with no signs of recent struggle or movement. Emma circled her but wasn't paying attention to the ground or crime scene. Instead the blonde was peering curiously at a homeless man with a Dalmatian by his side. He seemed on edge, pulling at his sweater sleeves nervously. Emma squinted suspiciously before taking strides toward the man, making Regina jump up and jog after her. 

The red headed homeless man startled and twitched as Emma, with Regina right behind her, stopped right in front of him. The Dalmatian whined before sitting calmly. The man was tall, with a soft round face and a gap in his front teeth. His light green eyes shifted between the two women uneasily. 

"Hello, Sir. I'm Agent Emma Swan with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. What might your name be?" The man swallowed harshly and his eyes flickered between the two women again.

"I'm... I'm Archie, and this is Pongo." Emma smiled warmly at the man, hoping it would calm him, before leaning down slowly to scratch at the Dalmatians head. The kind action made the man return Emma's smile and relax slightly. His hands stopped trembling and he suddenly seemed ready to talk. Regina was impressed by Emma's extremely friendly nature and her ability to get complete strangers to open up to her, whether it be a waitress at the diner where they ate breakfast or a homeless man that trembled like a leaf in the presence of badges. It was a skill Regina did not have. She was described as cold, detached, straight laced, and not quite the girl next door. Regina was forward, to the point, and, if being completely honest, she was utterly annoyed by humanity after seeing such darkness in the world. The darkness she witnessed in files, at crime scenes, and in interrogation rooms all seeped into her skin and infected her mindset. The job, while it hadn't affected Emma much, took its great toll on Regina. 

Emma straightened and nodded casually toward the yellow police tape. "Archie, did you, or Pongo, see anything or anyone suspicious around here lately?"

The red headed man immediately nodded, looking intense and even fearful for a moment. "A few weeks ago, I was trying to sleep but couldn't manage it because there was a ruckus on the other side of this concrete. It sounded like someone was taunting another person. I was scared to look, as this part of town isn't the safest, though I stay here because it's really convenient with all the stores near by where I can use the restroom and there's a Wendy's around that gives me free food. But I heard a young boys voice and I started feeling more afraid for the child than for myself."

Regina was impressed once more, this time by Archie's smooth and rolling vernacular. He sounded educated and eloquent, never stumbling over a word during his story. She expected Archie to stutter through his explanation after witnessing his nervous ticks and shifty demeanor. The man sighed and drew Regina from her thoughts.

"I slowly peered around the corner and saw a boy, no more than fifteen years old, backing away from an older, white man. From where I stood, it seemed like the older man was a predator. The boy was scared, that was clear, but he yelled at the older man to back away or else. The man laughed at that and continued to advance on the boy. I was about to jump in when I saw a bright white light spring from the boy’s hands! His hands glowed white! Well, the man was just as startled as I was but he seemed to recover much quicker than I. He ran forward again and the boy threw out his hands in a defensive gesture, and before I could even move a muscle I saw the man fly across the air and land in a heap at least twenty feet away from the boy! I ran as fast as I could to the Wendy's and called the police anonymously!"

Emma seemed stoic but Regina could just feel the energy, an excited enthusiasm, coming off of the blonde in waves. Regina watched as Emma hurriedly pulled out a photo of Leo White from the file in her hands and presented it to Archie. "Was this the older man you saw that night?"

The red head gasped softly as he reached up to rearranged his wire-framed glasses. He studied the photo closely then nodded a few moments later. "Yes, that's him all right. It was dark that night but he was standing right where the street light from the highway hits this level. This is the man that attacked that boy and was harmed when the boy defended himself."

Regina scoffed under her breath, which earned her a glare from Emma. "I'm sorry, Sir, but you say this man was killed by a young boy with glowing hands?"

Archie deflated a bit but didn't back down. "Yes, Agent. I know what I saw!"

Emma lifted her hands in a placating gesture. "I believe you, Archie. I'm going to get to the bottom of this, okay?"

Archie nodded and turned to retreat back to his designated area, making sure to throw a distrusting glance at Regina as he left. Emma then pivoted toward her with a stern expression on her features. "You can't alienate witnesses, Mills."

"Witnesses? He's obviously deranged or has a mental illness, which is quite common among the homeless, I might add. Swan, he's spewing madness." With that, Regina quickly began walking to the car while attempting to shrug off the distrust she saw in the homeless' eyes as they stared. She grumbled under her breath, unhappy that once again she was seen as the villain or the dud. She always was partnered with easygoing people who had a knack for connecting with others. She began to assume it was purposeful, in order to balance out her ineptitude when it came to social interaction. Regina should've known Emma Swan was no different, no matter how kooky, gorgeous, or possibly insane the woman was.

Regina jerked open the door of the patrol car they were lent, which was quite generous and out of the norm, and plopped herself in the passenger seat. She pulled out her phone and contemplated calling her mom. She and her parents had been close, especially when she was young and quite the army brat. However, after joining the FBI, they'd grow slightly apart. Regina had moved to Virginia to be close to her work and her parents continued to travel, using her father’s savings of course. Her mother was controlling and did not take well to Regina defying her demands for her to become a doctor, an expert in her field, and to marry a wealthy man, even though she had told her many times that she was much more attracted to women and that her preferences leaned toward the feminine. Her defiance was answered with silence, the cold shoulder. Regina managed to get in touch with her father every once in a while, which was nice. Her father was a kind, soft-spoken man who once took orders from generals but now took orders from his wife. Regina, when she really thought about it, was saddened that her mind labeled him as weak, even after all of his service to his country as a doctor in the army.

She suddenly jumped when the back driver side door was thrown open and her hand automatically flew to her service weapon. "Go on, Archie. It's nice and comfy back there!"

Regina growled as she watched Emma lead the homeless man, and his dog, into the back seat of the cruiser. Archie dropped into the car and cleared his throat nervously as he took in Regina's confused and quite irate expression. The Dalmatian let out a quiet whine. Emma shut the door and took her own seat in the driver side. Regina leaned toward the blonde, who promptly shoved the keys into the ignition and turned it on, and whispered harshly. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, Mills, I'm about to drive us to the station." 

"You know what I meant! Why is he in the back seat?" The audacity was outstanding, Regina thought sarcastically. Emma shifted the car into drive and slowly removed her foot from the brake.

"I'm taking him downtown in order to get a sketch of the kid he saw that night." Emma turned onto the gravel road and drove toward Armory Street, off to the left.

"Why do you need a sketch, Swan? The boy probably doesn't exist. If he does, he certainly didn't cause the gaping holes in the victims chests, and he most certainly does not have, what, magic?" Regina sardonically whispered, trying to keep her voice from penetrating the glass window behind her and reaching Archie's ears.

"Stranger things have happened, Mills." Regina simply scoffed and they drove in silence, for the most part. Once in a while, Archie would comment on the stores he frequented most and which establishments were most accommodating. When they arrived at the police station, Emma immediately escorted Archie to the sketch artist she had the Chief call in. Emma left the two to work on the drawing and walked toward Regina, who was leaning against a table near the coffee machine, which made subpar product anyway.

"Swan, do you actually believe this mystery boy has some sort of super powers and has murdered several people in cold blood?" Emma sighed tiredly, as if Regina was the dense one, which just made the brunette's blood boil. She couldn't decide if she wanted to throttle the blonde or kiss her. It was a toss up, really.

"Why is it so out of the realm of possibility for you? There are people who can remember what color their shirt was the morning of October 26th, 1990, that can solve math equations quicker than a computer can, some can play a piano before they learn to walk. To me, that's all magic. Humans, on average, use less than ten percent of their brains. Is it so hard to believe that we, at our full potential, can be capable of such greatness? We, a human race, exist on this planet. Why is it so scandalous to believe in alien civilizations or life on other planets or in other forms? I'm telling you, Mills. The truth is out there."

"Those things regarding human excellence are scientifically explained, Swan! You are talking about magic and aliens and monsters, like what those seedy men at children shows claim to have as they trick people into thinking he truly sawed his assistant in half and what people who think the government is controlling our minds through radio signals believe in. I do not believe, Swan, and this case must have a logical answer behind it." Regina shook her head and raised a hand to stop Emma's reply. "I'm going to the morgue to read through the autopsy reports and to taker a closer look at the bodies. I'll call you when I manage to garner us an actual lead in this case."

Regina felt Emma's eyes follow her the entire way out.


	3. Unearthly

Emma felt a growl climbing up her windpipe. Regina was infuriating in every single possible way. Ever since she saw the brunette bombshell scoping out her office, she felt a pull toward her and it hadn't faded, not even when she discovered just how much of a pain she was. Regina was cocky, but not in a way that made her necessarily unlikable, as it was clear that the brunette wasn't so confident internally. When Regina believed no one was looking, her insecurity and tiredness showed clearly. However, her close mindedness drove the blonde insane, though many would say she went insane long before being spied on by an uptight skeptic. 

Emma hated when skeptics looked at her like she was deranged, especially when she knew the things she did and had seen the things she saw. Emma Swan knew for a fact that the world was much grander and more secretive than most believed. She witnessed her brother being levitated by a white light during the night almost 25 years before. She witnessed what many called impossible and unexplained hundreds of times working the X-Files. After her brother, Emma needed to believe he could come back and she knew what she saw, and she vowed to find answers. The X-Files were giving her answers, along with more questions. 

So when confronted with those like Regina, Emma felt her blood heat up with determination. She needed to prove that the world wasn't what many believed. Though Emma had to admit that her brunette partner made her body heat up in a totally different way as well. Regina was extremely beautiful, intelligent, well spoken, and quite magnetic, at least she was to Emma. 

Emma took a seat at an empty desk near the lounge and waited patiently for Archie and sketch artist, who would've never struck Emma as someone affiliated with the police with her red streaks in her hair, short skirt, and shirt tied to reveal her abdomen, to finish their rendering of the courageous boy he saw fight back against what many believed to be a mafia member.

During several cases in her career, Emma had met human beings with so called unexplained abilities. She once witnessed a woman create fire in her palm. It was a thing of beauty to the blonde. 

"Agent Swan?" She whipped around, startled, to face the Chief. "The sketch artist finished up their drawing, if you wanna take a look."

Emma quickly trailed behind the Chief and entered the lounge to see Archie nodding assuredly at the white paper in his hand. She could see a shape of the scribbling on the side he was studying and anxiously awaited his verbal approval so she could finally be able to visualize the powerful boy. 

"This is exactly how I remember him, Agent." Archie whispered. He seemed to be slightly intimidated by the presence of the Chief and artist so Emma asked for privacy and waited until they closed the door behind them. She then took the drawing from his hand and gasped at the image before her.

The first drawing depicted a boy with light brown hair grimacing as he shot his glowing hands forward. His ripped sweater and coat barely hanging on to his shoulders while his striped scarf was swaying off to the side. The second drawing was more traditional, like a mug shot, and showed his facial features down to the details. Emma lifted her gaze back to Archie's expectant eyes before taking the seat across from him that had been vacated by the artist. 

"Archie, do you know anything about this kid? Have you maybe seen him before?" The man's breathing slowed slightly and his eyes widen with distress. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt him. Believe me, alright?"

Archie swallowed roughly. "His name is Henry. He's a former foster child, but he ran away from a bad home when he was ten and has been living on the streets since then. Our community, we try to protect him as best as we can. We have a few veterans that can physically hold off attacks. It's not easy other there, as you probably can imagine. He's a special boy."

"So why tell us about him? Aren't you afraid of what could happen?"

"Of course I am. I'm still extremely conflicted. Living on the streets is a difficult path in life, Agent, and it's no place for a boy of his age and naivety. He's already gotten close to being seriously hurt. A human trafficker almost abducted him once. We, myself and several others, were able to fend them off and run." Archie shuddered. "After I saw his hands glow and watched as he killed that man somehow, I wondered if an institution would be the better place for him. He'd be clothed and fed and much safer. He'd have a chance. That's what drove me to make eye contact with you and your partner, and what inevitably led me to talk." 

Emma felt a rumbling sadness in her ribcage. She'd worked at several prisons and jails as a guard before the FBI accepted her. The Bureau had high standards and usually wanted their recruits to have extensive work experience in the field of criminal justice. During her time in the institutions, Emma learned that it wasn’t like many believed, not like the television portrayed it. It wasn't as rough-and-tumble. It was quieter, with less drama and murder than many believed. However, it was not an environment for a young child, no matter what they had done. They would stick the kid in solitary for protection and he would wither away while staring at four white walls. 

Emma looked back to Archie and sighed. "Thanks for everything. I'll do what I can for Henry."

"Last thing, Agent Swan. Henry ran away that night and he hasn't been seen since. If you find him, can you please notify me? I've been worried sick."

"Will do, Archie. Come on, let me drive you back."

Once Emma had left off Archie where she had first met him, she canvased the areas the man had told her were hot spots for the homeless community, hoping to catch a glimpse of the boy with glowing hands. She'd heard about people like Henry, that had abilities most only found in comic books, but Emma hadn't put much time into investigating, as they usually were simple eyewitness accounts. She had to get the okay from the suits in the upper floors before investigating and they would never allow her to check out eyewitness stories, not in a million years. In those accounts, Emma saw possibilities and truth while her bosses saw people that belonged in institutions. That was the difference between those cases and Henry. Of course Emma had had no idea what would sprout from the case but the deaths were so suspect and warranted an investigation. 

She slowly rolled up to the last hotspot Archie had circled on her map and immediately saw a group of men; some were lounging or resting while others played with a hacke sack by kicking it from one to the other. The highway above mostly shaded the area, giving relief from the sun to the people under. Train tracks ran across the opposite side and were lined with nonfunctioning rail cars. Without stepping out from the vehicle, Emma scanned her eyes across the area thoroughly. Suddenly her eyes landed on the abandoned red rail car that was lying dormant near Emma. The entrance was open and a small figure was sitting on the step with their legs swinging as they read a large book. Though she couldn't see their face, Emma had a gut feeling that she had found what she had been looking for. 

She stepped from the car and cautiously inched closer to the rail car. As she neared, her shoe kicked a small pebble and it's resonating clank against the metal track cause the figure to look up. Bingo, Emma thought. There in front of her was Henry. The boy seemed startled by her appearance and like he was getting ready to bolt when Emma raised her hands, palms facing the boy. "Hey, kid. I promise I'm not here to hurt you or anything. I, uh, met a friend of yours and he seemed real scared for you. You know Archie and Pongo, right?"

Henry's eyes widened with recognition before promptly narrowing with suspicion. "Are you the police? I'm not supposed to talk to the police. They'll make me go back."

Emma sighed as she recalled her conversation with Archie. "They would call Social Services and take you back to either a foster home or a juvenile detention center."

"Yeah, that." Henry shifted on his bottom and swayed from side to side, he rubbed the tips of his little sneakers against each other shyly.

"I won't do that, Henry." He peered up at her and Emma smiled disarmingly. "But I wouldn't like to talk to you. Think you could come with me? I can buy you some food and you can sleep in a bed for the night, or even the next few nights. What do you say?"

"One of my nice foster moms told me not to talk to or go anywhere with strangers."

"I'm not a stranger. I'm Emma." That made the boy crack a small smile, which in turn made Emma's heart constrict. He was truly a cute kid. Though she really had to enforce the no talking to stranger’s policy once they had everything figured out. While Emma meant no harm, many others may hurt the boy. The blonde had witnessed the worst the world had to offer. 

She gestured toward her Bug and nodded her head to silently ask him to follow her. As the two of them drove to the motel, Emma dialed Regina's cell.

"Doctor Mills speaking." 

"What're you doing? And don't you have caller ID?"

"I'm finishing up my autopsy. I didn't exactly have time to check who was calling. You're on speaker, by the way. Now, how many I help you, Swan? I'm doing wonderfully by the way."

"Well I have a lead." Emma smirked. She could envision Regina's scowl already. 

"Oh really?" The brunette responded dryly. Emma heard the snapping of latex gloves, most likely as Regina ripped them off and tossed them into the waste bin. She turned to peek at Henry, who was staring out the window but very much in tune with the conversation. Emma could tell by his tilted head, furrowed brows, and eyes that looked at her from his peripheral whenever he thought she wasn't looking.

"Yeah, I found Archie's friend. You remember Henry, right?" The boy finally looked right at her, suspicion once again lacing his expression. Emma covered the phone speaker with her palm and addressed him. "It's my partner. Her name is Regina."

She heard Regina sigh. "Swan, what're you doing? This has nothing to do with our case and you know that."

"Just come to the motel as soon as you can. Henry agreed to answer some questions we may have." With that, Emma disconnected the call and swerved expertly into a parking spot in from of their motel rooms. She could imagine the look of disdain Regina had to have after she hung up on her, and, oddly enough, Emma felt a flutter of excitement pass through her chest. One of the things that made Regina so appealing to Emma was her challenging spirit. She never allowed Emma to win without a fight, and in a weird way that made her even more attractive to the blonde. 

Emma shuffled Henry into the room and into the shower. She then pulled some nightclothes from her suitcase. The t-shirt and shorts were plain and navy blue, bought from a department stores male section as the female clothing always felt so constricting. Emma hoped that the shorts would be knee length on the little boy and that the shirt wouldn't be too tight. Thankfully Emma always got a size larger for sleeping.

As she tossed the clothes onto the bathroom counter, making sure to keep her eyes closed even though the shower curtain was completely solid, a knock rang through the room.

"I'm here, as commanded." The contempt at being ordered around was clear as day in Regina's voice. "Open the door. Unfortunately I don't have magic powers to blast the door down with."

Emma threw open the door and her arm in jest, as if showing the motel room off like a game show prize. "Please, do come in and make yourself comfortable."

A scowl should not look so attractive, yet Regina managed it. Emma watched intently as Regina pulled out a creaky chair from the small table to the right and sat down daintily, though not before rubbing the seat down with an alcoholic wipe. Emma couldn't hold back a smirk. 

"So, you found the child from the artistic rendering?" Regina rubbed at her temples. To Emma, Regina looked tired to the bone. Standing up for hours on end performing autopsies most likely had that side effect on people. 

"I did. He's showering right now, but he should be out any minute." Emma lowered her body into the chair across from Regina, not bothering to wipe it down first. Emma ate food off the floor even after the five seconds (it would be a waste to toss it in the trash), kissed dogs on the nose, and hardly dusted her apartment. She was a rebel, really. 

Regina lowered her hands to prop her chin up. "You do realize that it is our duty to call Social Services to inform them that one of their runaways has been found." 

Emma froze at those words, feeling an old pang of fear travel from her head to her toes. She knew Regina noticed, saw the confusion marring her features, but quickly bounced back into action with a scoff. "We don't have to call right away. We can hear him out first."

The brunette studied Emma closely for a few moments and she shivered under the scrutiny of Regina's curious gaze. "Fine, Swan. We can hear what he has to say, which will most likely consist of him telling you that that Archie character is mentally unstable."

"I'm not sure his vocabulary is that extensive." Before Regina could even scoff, the bathroom room opened as Henry cautiously stepped out. The clothes were a bit tight but didn't seem uncomfortable. His gaze immediately landed on Regina, who in return smiled softly. It was a smile Emma had not seen before and she was instantly enamored with that Regina, who wasn't so guarded. She wished the brunette felt secure enough to feel safe and to bring down her walls. Though Emma knew that was to be earned through time and showing Regina that she was her partner, someone she could trust to have her back, keep her secrets, and fight for the best for her. No, that smile was not given away easily, at least not to adults, but it would be worth the effort.

"Hello, Henry. I've heard a lot about you from Emma." The name was said with bravado, if that was even possible, split into two syllables and uttered with complete confidence, as if she knew what that sultry voice was doing to the blonde. Emma started as Henry neared, snapping her out of her lust filled haze. The boy pulled out the third seat at the table and lowered himself gently, like he was afraid to break the chair. He wiggled to settle in then cleared his throat.

"Agent Emma said you have questions for me." Henry leaned forward onto his forearms and straightened. Emma watched as Regina's eyes softened even more. Emma wondered briefly if Regina ever thought about having children before joining the Bureau. The job left almost no room for a social life, let alone a child to care for. During her time in the Academy, when she was in her early twenties, she met a guy named Neal and their brief relationship ended when Emma missed a period. The pregnancy test came out negative, much to Emma's relief, as her career in the FBI had still been a distant dream. She spent years in policing in Boston, gaining the required experience, before finally applying for a position in the federal government. With a child, her road would have been tougher. She possibly wouldn't have ended up in the Bureau. However, Emma knew some women were quite capable of balancing motherhood and a career, and wondered if Regina ever contemplated the subject.

"We do have some questions." Regina looked to Emma and nodded, silently commanding her to begin. Emma turned to Henry and smiled disarmingly.

"We spoke to your friend Archie and he told us a story. We were wondering if you could tell us how true or fake it is. Think you can do that?" Henry nodded. "Okay, so Archie told us that a man tried to hurt you and you blasted him with your hands. Is that true?"

Henry shifted in his seat nervously and, as the two women waited patiently, he stared at the space between them. "I won't get in trouble?"

"Oh, Kid--" 

"We'll do everything in our power to protect you, Henry." Regina whispered. Emma could respect the sentiment and could understand Regina's reluctance to make any promises. Many times as a child of the system, Emma would be promised the world by social workers or foster parents or even judges only to be let down time and time again, leading her to expect disappointment. Regina wasn't promising the boy anything but their good will and a fight for him. That was something Emma could get behind.

Henry seemed to appreciate the sentiment as well. The corners of his lips rose for a moment and his eyes never left Regina's. For a second, Emma almost felt as if she was infringing on something special as it was forming. 

"I'm different than other people. I can move stuff without touching it and my hands glow sometimes when I'm scared or mad." Henry paused to stare at his palms. "I was scared when those people came and tried to hurt me, and I promise I didn't mean to hurt them but they scared me and they were bad people!"

"Hey, it's okay, Kid. You're safe now. Are you saying Archie was telling the truth?" Emma felt her heart palpitate as she contemplated the fact that she was talking to a boy with supernatural abilities, something that had eluded her for so long during her investigations. Not only that but Regina was witnessing it all alongside her. She took a peak toward Regina and saw an expression so conflicted that she couldn't pinpoint what the woman was feeling.

"The thing Archie was talking about is true too. A man was following me from the Wendy's to where Archie lives, and I got scared so I starting running fast but he caught me right before I could get to Archie and my other friends. He wouldn't stop! He was going to hurt me! I didn't mean to hurt him!" Regina immediately jumped from her seat at the first sign of tears springing to Henry's eyes and began caressing his hair, pushing his bangs away from his wet eyes. Emma felt like an oaf just sitting there and watching but she had no experience with children, especially when they were crying or angry or sick or anything horrifying like that.

"Don't worry, Henry. We're going to get you help." There was something about Regina's tone, husky and concerned, that made Emma flinch. She'd heard that infliction many times throughout her life, especially her teen years. It usually led to someone taking the reins on her life and doing what they believed was best. Before she could comment, Regina turned and entered her own room. Emma stood, told Henry to relax for a moment, and followed the brunette's trail.


	4. Mysterious

Regina made a beeline to her bed and immediately took a seat on its edge as her mind kept churning a mile a minute. She had taken many courses in psychology, and had even went on to minor in it during her first four years at college. She learned more about psychopathology during her required neurology courses in medical school and even at the Academy later on. She was no expert, not by any means, but she could see that Henry was suffering from some type of delusional disorder, or psychosis to be more matter of fact.

Emma had begged her to not call Social Services and she had caved to the blondes wide, pleading eyes, allowing her attraction to soften her resolve. However, after speaking with the boy, Regina knew she had to call and secure the boy a safe future where he would be taken care of. With that, she reached for the phone.

"Please don't." Emma's pleading voice and the small tick of the adjoining door closing made Regina pause. She glanced to the side, unable to actually see Emma, and stared at the wood paneling on the wall. 

"He needs help, Emma." The use of the other woman's first name falling from her lips startled her. It felt so intimate, especially when she had been trying to create a distance between them. She had decided she would not succumb to whatever connection, almost magnetic in its strength, they had. She craned her neck and caught Emma's gaze. She watched as the blonde nervously massaged the back of her neck. 

"We can help him. They'll make it worse." Emma stepped forward quickly and moved into her personal space. Usually a move like that would've angered Regina. With most men she'd encountered, invading personal space was a power play, but with Emma, it felt as if the blonde was desperate for Regina to see behind the words and dig deeper, to understand.

"You don't know that they'll make it worse. We have no way of knowing that." Regina distantly heard a door close but paid it no mind, couldn't pay it any mind with Emma's darkened eyes intensely looking into her own.

"I know." Emma huffed, a memory or perhaps several memories seemingly coming to her minds forefront. "I was a kid, no older than five, when my brother was taken. My mom deteriorated, tried to find happiness in delusions and alcohol. Social Services bounced me around, from one shitty home to the next abusive one. They didn't do me any good. I was a number in a case file. I finished high school, aged out of the system, and ran to the Academy. I did that on my own. Maybe being on your own isn't the worst thing, ya know, because when you're alone, there's no one that can truly screw you over. You see what the system did to me? It's going to do it to him. Sometimes I actually wish I had ran back then. I know you probably think this is crazy."

Regina stared, shocked and confused and intrigued. As someone with no inside knowledge of child services, she'd heard about how broken the system was and how it was in desperate need of reform but she never pictured it being in such disrepair. But she saw pure agony in Emma's tightened muscles, dark and glassy eyes, and clenched fists. The anger and resentment towards the system that had failed her was clear, and Regina just felt her heart constrict. 

"It's not crazy at all." She whispered. Emma shifted again, bringing her body in front of Regina. Their noses bumped slightly but neither stepped back. "I won't call right now, but I have to before we close this case. I promise I will do everything I can to help him, alright?"

Emma didn't seem completely satisfied and while Regina felt a twinge in her chest, she knew she couldn't back down. She couldn't leave that boy on the streets, where he could be hurt, starve, or even be killed. After hearing Emma's concerns though, Regina conceded that putting Henry back in that broken system would not do. 

As a single woman working for the Bureau, she knew she would never be given permission by the government to foster or adopt. She was an unsavory candidate, with long hours at work and no true support system as her parents lived out their retirement in a mansion in the middle of Switzerland. One thing on her side was her connections, made throughout her schooling and career. An old friend from medical school had dropped out to pursue her passion in social work. Last she heard Mary Margaret Blanchard got a high-ranking job in The New York City State Office of Children and Family Affairs. With a few calls and a few strings pulled, Regina could truly help Henry. 

She'd always wanted to be a mother, had dreamt of raising a child, but her dream was crushed when she was told she was unable to carry. Her doctors had prattled on about alternative options but she had tuned them out. The loss of the possibility of motherhood caused her to dive into her school work and graduate from medical school with honors. However, once she started her internship, she found herself feeling unfulfilled and searched for her calling. She found it at the FBI and as a medical examiner. She wanted to bring peace to those that had lost something, just as she had. For most, when someone is sick, they look for hope, a way to fix their problems, in their doctor. With corpses and the families of the deceased, they search for peace. Regina wasn't much for hope. She believed in statistics and probability. Apparently this led to her bedside manner being murmured about negatively through the hospital halls. The deceased never judged though. 

Another reason she had truly never considered adoption after the news had been delivered was that she had always deemed it impossible for her as a single working woman. However, the pieces in the situation with Henry seemed to be falling into place. She could love that child; give him a good and safe home with everything he could need. 

"How could you help him, Regina? They won't take any suggestions about his placement."

"Trust me." Emma's shoulders lowered in acceptance and Regina blew out a breath, hoping her promise would be kept. She also marveled at how easy, at almost the blink of an eye, their partnership had become. They'd known each other a bit over twenty-four hours yet they seemed to trust one another without question. To Regina, it felt like she knew and truly understood her partner. It was something she couldn't explain and that should've made her uncomfortable, as she loved having the answers, but she felt quite content. 

"I should order the kid something to eat before it gets too late." Regina nodded and watched Emma's retreating form as it disappeared from her line of sight. She felt in her heart that something had shifted between them. They had been open and honest, and had trusted one another without hesitation. Before she could ponder on that particularly befuddling subject any longer, she heard Emma call out for Henry, and something in the blonde's voice had Regina entering the other room at a lightning speed.

"Emma?" She peered around the room and found it completely empty then Emma frantically burst from the bathroom.

"He's gone. He must've gotten scared or over heard our conversation." Emma groaned as she kicked a chair out of frustration. "We have to find him."

"I agree. Get the car keys. Let's go." They drove for hours, searching all the local hotspots for the homeless and runaways. They talked to Archie and several other men and women but no one had seen Henry. They kept drive around, even circling back through neighborhoods two or three times. Just as they were beginning to feel hopelessness settle in their chests, they saw movement in the area behind a highway, a place Archie had not mentioned. They seemed to be a group of people but it looked tense. Suddenly, a small figure jumped back from the group and both women could hear clear voices echo against the concrete and train tracks. 

"So you're the little punk that killed Leo, huh? You think you fucking tough, boy? You're nothing. I'm gonna fuck you up, son, real good. Quit backing away, bitch." Emma growled as they bolted from the Bug and sped their way to the small congregation of people. Regina felt a pang of desperation flood her body and she quickly lifted her service weapon, but before she could even utter a word, Henry screeched loudly and a bright white light began spilling from his hands. Regina gasped out an expletive and froze in place. Henry's hands were glowing, just like Archie had said! 

The young boy cried out as the white light blasted from his palms outward and struck the three men threatening his safety. Regina watched in stupefied horror and amazement, as the men stood shakily with giant holes now in their chests, just like the ones found on Mal Cent, Leo White, and the others. Emma gasped as the men dropped to the ground, dead before they even hit the pavement. Silence rang out across the gravel. Henry was staring at his hands with something akin to betrayal while Emma lifted a hand to palm her forehead in amazement. Regina, though, felt faint and knelt down on one knee. 

"Did that really happen?" She whispered into the still air, the words only heard by Emma, especially as Henry began to sob. She turned her gaze from the gravel to the lifeless expression on one of the victim’s faces and flinched. Archie had been right. Emma had been right. Henry wasn't crazy. Maybe she was crazy and imagined it all because magic couldn't be real, could it? Did she imagine the entire thing? Perhaps it was a dream?

"I'm gonna go to jail forever, aren't I? I hurt all those people, even if they were bad." Henry cried out as tears continued to stream down his cheeks. He kept his arms outstretched with palms upward, for which Regina was quite grateful because if she wasn't dreaming or delusional then those hands were dangerous weapons that were triggered by severe emotions such as fear and anger. She did not want to end up like the mafia men on the ground. Her chest was perky and organs were still inside, and she preferred to keep it that way.

Emma was the first of them to rebound from the shock. "Henry, it's okay. We can help."

"How?" He yelled resentfully. "By calling the people on me and getting me sent back to those horrible places?"

Regina finally startled from her haze and absorbed everything Henry had said before lifting from her knees and moving to stand in his eye line. Regina was ashamed to admit that there was some fear of the boy in her at that moment. She had just witnessed him take out several men with a simple wave of his hand. She had witnessed magic of some sort, something that science couldn't explain, so she hadn't felt all too stable. From the corner of her eye, she could see Emma's pained expression match the one on Henry's face and she felt an excruciating need to soften the hurt and fear.

"You hurt people, you're right, but you're not evil. You were scared and protected yourself. You're not bad. Maybe you're a little broken, like me and like Emma and like everyone else. But guess what, Henry? Good can come from broken, and I promise I can make this good but you have to trust me. So even though history tells you to run and never look back, please just give me a chance?"

Henry's sobs had turned to sniffles and he had inched closer to her. She reached out a hand and beckoned him closer with a wiggle of her fingers. He stared at her hand for a full minute, in which Emma stealthily stepped closer and pressed her front against Regina's back. She could feel the blonde’s hard muscles and soft curves, and for a moment she felt like she had a chance at true happiness, at something real.

She had the chance at motherhood staring at her with confusion and possibly hope while also having the chance at love. Of course, she knew, that what they felt for one another was strong, an instinctive connection and understanding with desire intermixed. She felt it the moment she had walked into that dingy office in the Bureau's basement. But first things first.

"Come on, honey. It's going to be alright. You have me now and I promise I'll take good care of you, okay?" A small hand tentatively slipped into hers and she gasped with relief. She slowly pulled him toward her, allowing him time to pull away. He didn't resist so Regina wrapped her arms around his thin body and rested her chin on his full, brown hair. Regina almost pulled back after a moment of no reciprocation but before she could move away, Henry threw his arms around her waist and squeezed. She felt every ounce of hope and gratitude in his fierce embrace. She leaned her face down and pressed a quick kiss to his head before turning her gaze to Emma, who had been silent ever since she'd started talking, and instructing her to call the station.

By the time the cops, ambulances, and fire department arrived, Regina and Henry had migrated to the empty rail car to sit on the entrance step. They hadn't lost contact as the boy seemed desperate to stay near her, possibly afraid she'd disappear and leave him. Emma had also lingered near them and had many times been caught staring by Regina. The looks were filled with adoration, so soft and warm and inviting, and Regina wanted to be looked at like that forever, if possible. 

The Chief of Police reached them minutes after his men had taped off the area. "What in God's name happened here?"

Emma's mouth opened and closed silently several times before Regina decided to take pity on the blonde. Emma was an expert at many things but lying on the spot and concocting a story quickly on her feet were not strong suits, unlike her ability to tell when someone is lying. "We were canvassing the area, searching for the boy in the artists rendering, hoping he could give us insight about the crimes in any way. We were passing by this road, as this spot was pointed out to us by the homeless population as a common congregation location, when Agent Swan saw the bodies. We jumped out of the vehicle, checked the victims for signs of life, and then quietly searched the area, which is when we found Henry hiding in the rail car. He told us that those men had come after him for some unknown reason but he managed to hide before they could see him. He cannot attest to what happened once he hid, which means we're back at zero with this case."

The Chief groaned as he scratched at his forehead. "This town has been itching for answers. They're scared about these murders and I can't blame them, but this case is absurd. It's ass-backwards and don't even make sense."

"Chief, as much as the Bureau would love to assist you, these crimes don't add up and we'd be wasting resources if we stayed any longer. I hope you understand." Regina felt slight guilt in the pit of her stomach for the victims and families who were grieving, but she refused to allow Henry to rot in prison for the rest of his life. Besides, who would believe that a young boy possessed magical powers and killed grown men and women in self-defense with his glowing hands? The courts would not only laugh in Regina and Emma's faces, but also possibly throw them in the psych ward for even attempting to pursue such a case. Though Regina knew it would've never gotten that far. She couldn't give the child to the sharks and allow a broken system to dictate his life, not again.

She reached for Henry's hand and felt him immediately squeeze her fingers, and she could feel the appreciation and thanks in that pressure against her knuckles. Emma's hand landed on her shoulder and anchored her, made her feel safe, as the Social Worker neared them. Henry gasped shakily so she knelt in front of him and smiled sadly. "You have to go with her for tonight, alright? Just for tonight, and then I'll pick you up ."

"But why?" Henry pleaded. Regina could almost envision him stomping his foot in frustration. There was another squeeze to her shoulder and she just knew that Emma was holding back her own emotion. Growing up in the system and most likely being in Henry's shoes, methodically speaking, in the past brought up many feelings. She cautiously lifted her hand to cover Emma's fingers and lightly brushed against them, just for the blonde to know she wasn't alone and that Regina wasn't like the women that had promised her the world only to back away when she truly needed them. 

"Paperwork and all that boring adult stuff, but don't you worry. By , we'll be on our way home."

"Home?" Regina felt like her heart break slightly at Henry's soft, unsure voice and tear rimmed eyes. Having a home was not a luxury Henry had ever had. He'd been in houses, several of them, but he never had a home or a person. But now he had a home, with her, and he had a person, in her. She tilted her head back and connected her gaze with Emma's glassy one. They both found home. Regina's heart mended. She looked back at Henry. She was a mother, his mother, and she bit her lip to reign in the emotion.

"Yes, Henry, you have a home."


	5. Ghostly

Emma plopped down onto the edge of her bed and sighed. She felt the events of the day flood over her and as she absorbed the details, she felt a lump grow steadily in her throat. As a kid, she'd been abused, mistreated, tossed around, and abandoned. Unfortunately, it never happened for her, but it was happening for Henry and the blonde felt like she could shed a million tears and still feel like a wreck. Regina saved that child and she felt the affection for the brunette that was already in her heart expand, healing old wounds as it grew. 

They had released Henry to the State while they waited for Regina's friend to draw up the paperwork and finalize it. Everything was rushed, pushed to the front of the pile. Apparently Regina's friend had even called up a judge she once dated and got him to agree to sign off. It was a miracle, as adoptions were usually a lengthy process, but with friends in high places much can get done.

Regina had been quiet during the car ride back to the motel and Emma gave her the space and time she needed to decompress. The woman had witnessed magic and murder and had become a mother all within twenty-four hours. It was not easy though. Emma wanted to thank the other woman profusely for being brave and embracing a child and taking them in. She wanted to hug her, kiss her, and Emma wasn't sure if that would've gone over well. Sure, Regina had flirted quite a bit and her body language and eyes told Emma that there was certainly an attraction. The problem was that, for Emma, the feelings went deeper than simple lust or desire. Most people probably would've thought she was nuts. She had met Regina not even forty eight hours prior and was already falling into a deep fondness. It was too fast, too soon, or at least it seemed so compared to average standards. Emma never thought herself to be normal, though. 

An old friend of Emma's, Anna, had once told her that she knew instantly that she and her finance were meant to be, that it took them locking eyes just once to know. They fought like cats and dogs at the beginning but they both knew they were actually fighting the inevitable. At the time, Emma had scoffed and told Anna she was "such a sap", but Regina changed that pessimistic attitude. Maybe Anna had a point. 

A knock sounded on the conjoining door and Emma eagerly ran to unlock it for Regina. It was strange to think that someone close to her, especially a partner, witnessed magic alongside her. Regina had been closed off to anything supernatural. That had been clear from the moment they met. The case had given her more insight into Regina's beliefs, which basically came down to 'if science can't explain it, it didn't happen'. She was anxious to discuss the events they had seen and how it affected their partnership. 

"Hey." She whispered and winced at how quiet she sounded in the silent room. Regina just smiled lopsidedly so her embarrassment was quickly replaced with the pride that came with making a woman happy, but she did make a mental note to be less of ditz when around her partner. Yes, Regina was gorgeous, intelligent, sexy, and independent, but it didn't mean she was into women or even interested in Emma. Not to mention that most of her partners had run kicking and screaming while Regina had witnessed the supernatural and probably believed in her project, even if slightly. So no, she would not allow her feelings to be discovered.

"Hello, Emma." What chance did she really have when Regina was saying her name in that raspy voice? The probability of her feelings staying hidden was slowly disintegrating. Regina lowered herself onto the edge of the bed and placed her hands on either side of her body, near her hips. The position jutted out her chest and Emma tried extremely hard not to peek but her eyes quickly darted down and admired before lowering all the way to the carpet. She heard a melodic chuckle that sent shivers down to her toes. "You know, I felt it as soon as I laid eyes on you."

Emma cleared her throat as she leaned against the wall in front of Regina and scratched the back of her neck. She felt suddenly really aware of the fact that she hadn't put on a bra under her tank top and that her boxers were tight, showcasing her ass and leaving her legs on display. She wondered if it affected Regina the way Regina's legs on display affected her. "It? Are you referring to the fact that I am not a so-called crazy person? Because I'm quite sure that you totally thought I was bonkers. Though I guess seeing is believing, huh?"

"Well, yes, I admit that I thought you were on a fools errand and that you were delusional or mentally unstable, and yes, while I still have many questions and I still can't comprehend what happened tonight, seeing is believing and I saw it clear as day. I cannot deny that." Regina smirked and let out an amused puff of air. "However the 'it' I was referring to was your desire for me."

Emma froze before letting out an awed scoff. "Well, jeez, I see you're not pulling any punches tonight."

Regina's smirked softened into a content smile. "I've spent my entire life focused on my career. I was in love once, with a man named Daniel whose parents worked for mine, and I planned a future with him. We planned marriage, children, working on a farm. He died during my junior year of high school and I felt that loss deeply, and I dove into academia. I worked hard, so hard that I forgot what I wanted from life. I turned twenty-two and graduated. By then I'd had time to think and I realized that I still wanted a child so bad. I poked my head up from between the textbooks and knew that I couldn't let that opportunity slip. But I was told I couldn't have children. Surprise, surprise, I dove back in and put my all into medical school. Once I finished, I dove into the FBI. I kept jumping from one obligation to the next, putting my heart and soul into them and not leaving time to think about what I was missing."

Regina chuckled darkly, her eyes shining in the dimmed lighting of the room. Emma felt her heart break for her partner. While she never made any plans to have a family, as it seemed so out of reach and like a foreign idea for a resentful foster child, Emma could feel the tension coming from Regina, could feel her pain. 

"I just worked and worked and worked until I lost a part of myself. Then I was assigned to spy on Agent Emma Swan, aka Spooky Swan, and you helped me see that I could still have it all. I could be strong, independent, a career woman, while still being a mother and a lover. You did that." Emma felt like her body warmed from the inside out, as a blush covered her entire face and neck. Regina's words hit home for her. She never felt important, not in the homes as a teen, not at the Academy as they whispered about her, and not in the basement of the federal building as the FBI's most unwanted. But Regina made her feel like she made a difference, like her existence was worth something.

"I didn't do anything, to be honest. You saved that kid and you believe in this project and even me. I didn't do anything." She was never good at taking a compliment, however. Regina shook her head, though her smile returned.

"You opened up to me and changed my perspective. You showed me that the truth is out there. You changed my life. The X-Files has changed my life, Emma. Now, don't think I won't continue to question your theories and aggravate you."

"I wouldn't even dream of it, Mills." Emma couldn't fight the grin that broke out on her lips. For once in a long time, she felt content. She was in a dingy motel room with terrible lighting and light musky odor, but she felt utterly satisfied. After years of searching, she found her partner. She could just feel it in her bones. 

"So, back to the original statement. You didn't think I forgot, did you?" Regina's smile suddenly became shy and Emma was enamored by how it softened her. "That first day we met, in the office, I felt the tension between us almost immediately. I was intrigued by you and quite attracted to you as well. But my feelings have evolved since then, in less than 72 hours, which probably seems fast but it shouldn't cheapen what I feel. I just..."

"You knew. Why wait when you know, right?" Emma whispered and this time it felt just right in the silence. The words were meaningful yet fragile. It was a turning point, and Emma was afraid of rejection.

"Indeed." Emma's heart slowed at the words and she chuckled breathlessly. Then Regina patted the space next to her and lifted a brow as her eyes darkened just a touch. She felt her heart palpitate. "Come here, Emma."

Emma hesitated for a moment, thinking of all the reasons why not to take the first step, until she realized that all the reasons not to were negated by the one reason to do it. She liked Regina. She felt a connection from the moment they met and they'd opened up to one another. So despite her worries, she took the step and sat down next to her partner, enjoying the warmth of Regina's body and the freshly showered scent filling her senses.

Regina eyes intensely held her gaze for a few moments before they moved down to stare at Emma's lips. Emma gasped quietly and took a moment to revel in the anticipation. Finally, as the anticipation almost became too much, Regina leaned forward and affectionately brushed their noses together, making Emma smile shyly. Regina had come off as stoic and cold in the basement of the FBI, but as she began to trust Emma throughout the insanity they had been through during the case, she started to open up. 

"You said magic is all around us and I think that's true." Regina whispered as her eyes closed. Emma's stayed open, not wanting to miss a thing. "I see magic in you, in your eyes especially, and in you and me together."

Emma's smile morphed into a teasing grin. "That's so cheesy."

Regina's answering chuckle was soft and sent a spark to Emma's clit, which was already throbbing and they'd barely touched. Regina bit her lip sensually and leaned a fraction closer to Emma's lips but kept to inches away. "It's very cheesy, but it's true, and you should savor it because I don't get sappy too often. Now, do I have to do everything around here or are you finally going to kiss me?"

"This could change everything, Regina." Emma replied quietly, her gaze never wavering from Regina's. 

"That's the plan, Emma." With that confident statement easing her nerves, Emma closed the space between them and finally did what both had been waiting for since they first laid eyes on one another. The connection was intense, sending tingles throughout both women and making them moan. Emma raised her hand to palm Regina's cheek, her fingers scratching lightly and slowly at the brunette's ear, as Regina deepened the kiss by trailing her tongue along Emma's bottom lip. The blonde answered with a nip to Regina's lower lip before allowing her entrance. Their tongues caressed sensually then retreated, leaving both wanting more. Emma pulled back and gave Regina's pouty and swollen lips small pecks before leaning further away but a well placed hand by Regina on the back of Emma's hand kept her close.

"Like I said. Magic." Regina stated through a chuckle. For a moment, Emma felt everything fall back. She was not thinking about her brother, The X-Files, or anything in between. All she could think of was Regina's lips and laugh and how she needed more. 

Emma drew their lips back together and kept the pace slow and loving, wanting Regina to feel the emotion clearly. Regina's hand felt so good on her sides, right under her breasts with her thumb stroking dangerously close to erect nipples. Emma let out a guttural moan and placed her hands beneath Regina's shirt to run her nails over the woman's strong abdomen. She reveled in Regina's gasp of pleasure.

"Take it off." She heard whispered against her ear and she immediately obliged. Once the shirt was thrown behind her, Emma attached her lips to Regina's elegant neck and nipped across the expanse of skin toward supple lips. As she sucked on Regina's lower lip, Emma reached around, unclipped Regina's bra, and slowly dragged it off the other woman. 

She ended the kiss to take in Regina's small, perky, and perfect breasts. Emma's hands reached up to cup the soft mounds and squeeze heartily before she kissed Regina's chin and descended with ease, trailing quick kisses down her neck and chest. 

"Wait, Emma." She pulled back, leaving enough room for Regina to not feel closed in. Emma worried that she'd moved too fast, too soon, and the nervousness must've shown clearly on her face because Regina cupped her cheeks and quickly continued. "I just need to make sure that this isn't some one time thing for you, that this will happen and we'll pretend it didn't ."

"Regina, I'm not good with words or feelings or anything in that realm, but I like you a lot. I'm still worried about work and how we'll be as partners if we become lovers, but you're right. We both have let ourselves hide behind our work and I don't want that anymore. I don't want to be alone at eighty years old, watching some game show and wondering where my life and my chances went. I want someone to sit in the next rocking chair and bitch about the contestants with me. Maybe we won't be together at eighty years old, even if I really hope we are, but at least we'll have had each other for a time, whether long or short. I think you're worth putting aside my fears and acting on my wants, cause I do want you, Regina."

Regina's eyes glistened under the weight of the moment. "I want you too."

"And I'm sure people will say we're moving too fast and that we don't know each other, but I think you know more about me than anyone else. Besides, we'll have plenty of time to learn favorite colors and ice cream flavors, and best memories and school subjects. We have time for those little things, but we already know the big things and the deep things. At the end of the day, our connection, which we both felt and feel, is what matters, right?"

Regina nodded, dislodging the few tears that had been hanging on her dark eyelashes. Emma's finger swiped lovingly across Regina's wet cheek and wiped the droplets away before leaning in to place a sweet kiss on her nose. Regina sighed softly, showing Emma that she was content with her words and her touch, before tugging at Emma's tank top in a silent request to remove it. Once the article of clothing was tossed away, Regina dragged her nails down Emma's chest and over hard nipples, making Emma hiss excitedly, then continued lower to pull down Emma's boxers until they laid on the floor forgotten. 

"Come here." Emma whispered as she scooted back toward the center of the bed. Regina turned onto her knees and crawled to Emma. She felt her mind short circuit at the imagery. "You are so beautiful."

"As are you." Regina whispered before leaning in to peck Emma on the lips. She shivered when Regina pulled back and ran her palms from her collarbone, down her chest, and to the elastic tops of her pajama shorts. She inhaled sharply when Regina teasingly pulled the elastic band toward Emma before allowing it to snap back against her abdomen. 

"I really, really want those off." 

"So take them off of me, Emma." And so Emma did with slow and sensual movements that teased and left Regina panting, especially when a knuckle grazed her throbbing clit as it descended. 

"No panties. Were you planning this?" Emma's smirk widened when Regina simply suggestively waggled her eyebrows in response and thrust her body next to Emma's on the bed. Now on her back, Regina stretched out, jutting out her chest, before spreading her legs, and Emma almost came from the visual of Regina's glistening pussy open and waiting.

Emma felt a simmering heat in her abdomen as she rolled to top Regina and kiss her hard, with teeth and tongue and all the passion in the world. The kiss deepened and Emma moaned as their nipples rubbed against each other with each movement, but the explosive pleasure didn't hinder Emma's fingers, two of them, as they plunged into Regina and began a fast and deep pace. 

"Fuck!" Regina gasped as her back arched and her hips gyrated to meet each thrust enthusiastically. Emma put her hips into the motion to get a deeper penetration then snuck her thumb up to make slow, teasing circles on Regina's throbbing clit. With another expletive falling from luscious lips, Regina's legs wrapped tightly around Emma's hips and used her as an anchor to strengthen her own movements. They moved together, completely in sync, as they kissed whatever part of each other their lips could reach and palmed sensitive skin until Regina cried out and Emma felt her lover’s pussy clench, showing her she was close to release. She sped up her circles on the slippery clit and leaned down to suck on a pert nipple. 

Regina's pants grew heavier and quicker, and Emma smirked against Regina's breast. That smirk was wiped off her face when Regina's fingers found her clit and immediately started rubbing hard, a brutal pace that quickly had Emma on the precipice with Regina. They both cried out as they came and collapsed into each other, panting and shivering from their powerful orgasms. 

Emma rolled off of Regina and into the empty spot beside her. She was in shock, somewhat. She never expected her feelings to be returned. Of course she knew that Regina found her attractive. That was evident from the lingering looks and shy smiles, but the fact that Regina had true feelings for her felt like a dream. It was, well, almost unexplainable. Emma felt a chuckle bubble up from her chest, releasing a strangled laugh that had Regina smiling back at her curiously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh right after we had sex, mind blowing sex by the way." Regina nodded amusedly and gestured for her to continue and explain the humor. "It's just that I've never had luck with crushes, as juvenile as that term may sound to you, so you having feelings for me is almost like an X-File."

Regina laughed and Emma felt her heart mend just a little. With her history and the broken path she had been led down as a teen, Emma never expected much from life. She dedicated almost her entire being to working on The X-Files, a project that was mostly scoffed at, and she had been sure that she would always be in the FBI's basement scouring files, as she grew older and lonelier. 

She never expected to fall in love with her partner, who would continue to challenge her and be skeptical throughout their adventures. She never expected to become a mother to a boy that excelled at life when given the proper chance. She never expected to be happy and to feel fulfilled, but she found that and more after their confessions in that motel room in Augusta, Maine. 

Every year, on her birthday, she'd blow out the candles on the cake Regina made her before pulling a distinct box from the attic and removing an aged paper from it with care. It was the paper that had solidified their partnership, in every sense of the word. After sleeping together, Emma had worried about the future of their relationship and of her project, as Regina had been sent to spy on her and debunk her, but the sheet of paper she saved and looked at with love made every worry disappear that night and brought tears to her eyes every night after. 

The report read, "While I understand that the scientific basis and credibility of this report seem wholly unsupportable, it is personal and subjective. I cannot draw any conclusions as to what I have witnessed. Therefore, for the sake of thoroughness, I request permanent placement in The X-Files as more investigation is required."

And every time she read the reaffirming words, Emma laughed like no one was watching... except for the ghostly entities, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the art that went with my story! Evie is amazingly talented and I'm lucky to have gotten paired up with her! 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798953


End file.
